1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and a lens driving device, and more particularly, to a camera module mounted on an electronic device and capturing an image, and a lens driving device mounted for the focus control of the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices or personal mobile terminals such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDA) are equipped with additional functions besides their main functions. Recently, electronic devices having a camera function have become popular among consumers, thereby further expanding the market for camera modules installed therein.
In response to this market demand, camera modules are evolving from performing only simple functions such as fixed focusing to performing additional functions such as auto-focusing, optical zooming and Optical Image Stabilization (OIS).
In particular, in order for camera modules to carry out these additional functions such as auto-focusing, optical zooming and OIS, a lens driving device using an actuator capable of driving a lens is essential.
A lens driving device drives lenses using a driving force generated from an actuator, and thus changes a relative distance between adjacent lenses, thereby performing zooming or focusing.
Lens driving devices using an actuator, which have recently been widely applied to camera modules, are divided into a voice coil motor (VCM) type, a piezo type, a step motor type and the like.
However, such lens driving devices require a number of components, high manufacturing costs, and complicated processes for adjusting the tilt of a lens, and thus cause difficulties in manufacturing. Therefore, techniques contributive to solving the above-described limitations are in demand.